My Mysterious Driver
by Cicikana18
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang supir pribadi di sebuah keluarga yang cukup ternama. Pemuda berambut blonde itu cenderung pendiam, dan suka menyendiri. Namun siapa sangka jika sifat dan tingkahnya itu hanyalah tipuan? Lalu untuk apa dia melakukan itu? AU. Gaje and Gak nyambung. Mind to RnR?


**WARNING: **AU, Typo, Gak nyambung, OOC (Maybe), Semi-Canon (Maybe and maybe (?)), Gaje and etc (?)  
**GENRE: **Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Mystery  
**DISCLAIMER: **_**MASASHI KISHIMOTO -sensei**_

Abrakadabra! *CRING!* I am COMEBACK! Wkakakakak.. *fic UTE aja belum selesai kok*... gak apa-apa.. buat meramaikan saja, karena akhir-akhir ini saya prihatin sama fic NS. Banyak berkurang sih.. hehe *digampar NS "author bodo', itu gak penting yang penting canonnya gak berkurangkan?"* . Oh iya sebelumnya saya masih bingung mau ngasih genre apa. Jadi gomen kalo genre/judul/alur gak nyambung. Hehe. Oke-oke, sekarang kita langsung ke cerita aja. CHECK-IT-DOT. ^^

'_Uzumaki__ Naruto. Seorang supir pribadi di sebuah keluarga yang cukup ternama. Pemuda berambut blonde itu cenderung pendiam, dan suka menyendiri. Membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Bahkan majikannya saja tidak mengetahui, apakah pemuda itu memiliki keluarga atau tidak. Namun siapa sangka jika sifat dan tingkahnya itu hanyalah tipuan? Lalu untuk apa dia melakukan tipuan itu? '_

**MY MYSTERIOUS DRIVER  
**

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Ayolah! kumohon _Forehead_! Sekali ini saja.. kau taukan jika hari ini sedang ada diskon besar-besaran?"

Gadis yang dipanggil _Forehead_ pun terdiam. Matanya terpejam. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya. Setelah beberapa detik memikirkan ucapan sahabatnya barusan, dia membuka sebelah matanya. Membuat beberapa pemuda yang melihat indahnya iris mata itu terpesona.

"Baiklah.."

"Yay!"

"Tapi... aku yang akan menentukan waktunya"

Ino terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan ucapan gadis _emerald _barusan. Setelah beberapa detik, Ino tersenyum .

"Iya, iya. Itu tidak masalah bagiku"

"Benarkah? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu pulang larut, hanya karena sebuah diskon?"

"Memang sih.. tapi aku yakin selama ada kau, kita akan selamat dari malapetaka"

"Ya ya, terserah kaulah _pig_. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya kemudian beranjak dari cafe. Dia berjalan dengan anggun menuju mobilnya terparkir. Sekilas Sakura melirik kearah pemuda berpenampilan layaknya supir yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan kap mobil Sakura. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sakura tak mau ambil pusing. Sudah berratus-ratus kali ia menanyakan hal itu, tapi dia hanya menjawab. "Tidak ada apa-apa". Dengan tersenyum masam. Hah! pemuda yang aneh.

"Eghm! Kau sepertinya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu menatap tajam Ino.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?". Ino terkikik pelan.

"Kau telah jatuh cinta padanya, _Forehead_". Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Huh! _Pig_! Kau gila ya! Dia itu supirku! Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura memang tidak berubah. Selalu saja menyangkal jika dia jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Padahal akhir-akhir ini, Ino selalu memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh. Dan jika dilihat dari gerak geriknya. Yang selalu menanyai dan mengikuti orang itu. Sepertinya Sakura ada rasa dengannya. Tapi Sakura belum menyadarinya. Atau mungkin memang tak mau menyadarinya? Ah, entahlah.

Ino membenarkan blazernya, lalu menepuk pundak Sakura dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Cinta itu tidak memandang apapun! Ingat itu Forehead!"

Sakura menaikan kacamatanya, menatap punggung Ino. Kemudian menghela nafas. Jatuh cinta pada supir pribadi keluarganya? Huh! Yang benar saja?! Sebenarnya Sakura bukanlah gadis yang selalu memandang lawan jenisnya dari jabatan atau harta kekayaan. Namun baginya mencintai seorang supir pribadi keluarganya yang super aneh itu mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak? Selain selalu menutupi rahasianya, ia juga menutupi asal-usulnya. Bahkan untuk mengetahui nama orang tuanya saja harus membutuhkan kerja keras. Tentu saja bukan dengan cara di pukul atau di teror habis-habisan. CUKUP dengan MENGANCAMNYA AKAN DIPECAT. Itupun dia hanya memberitahu nama ibunya. Tidak tau benar atau tidak. Ibunya bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Sebuah nama yang tidak terlalu familiar, namun sepertinya Sakura pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi entah kapan.

Sakura segera menurunkan kembali kacamatanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura dapat melihat jika pintu mobil telah dibukakan oleh pemuda beriris _sapphire_ untuknya. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan. Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hey! Kenapa pintu depan yang kau buka?"

Pemuda itu menunduk sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang dapat dibilang manis.

"Yamanaka-sama yang memintanya". Sakura mendelik kesal. Tch! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia di jahili oleh sahabatnya itu.

Ino hanya tersenyum mengejek, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia menguap. Tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Hoahmm! Ah _Forehead_, kemarin malam aku tidur sedikit larut. Jadi selama perjalanan ke _mall, _Aku akan tidur sejenak. Kau duduk didepan saja! Oke!"

Sakura mengelus dadanya. Ahhh! jika saja gadis _blonde _ini bukan sahabatnya, pasti sudah ia siksa dengan pukulan mautnya. Namun apa boleh buat?

Dengan sedikit kesal, Sakura memasuki mobilnya.

**^W^**

Sakura menyampirkan beberapa helai rambutnya di belakang telinga. Dia melirik arloji merah muda di tangannya, kemudian memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku akan kembali sekitar 2 jam. Jika kau lapar atau haus, di mobil sudah kutinggalkan beberapa lembar yen. Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi. Jag.."

"Naruto! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika tidak ingin pulang dengan tubuh penuh memar. Karena kau pasti taukan, apa akibatnya jika menggoda gadis lain?" Ucap Ino memotong pembicaraan Sakura dengan sedikit terkekeh. Sakura men_deathglare_ kearah Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkannya duluan. Ino yang melihat itu kembali tertawa pelan. Walaupun jaraknya dengan Sakura sekarang sekitar 2 meter, jika ia tertawa dengan suara yang cukup keras. Bisa-bisa ia pulang dengan badan pegal-pegal. Bukan karena terlalu keasyikan berbelanja. Melainkan karena Sakura tidak berhenti mencubitnya. Eitss! itu bila ia sedang beruntung, jika tidak? Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Aku pergi! Oh ya, hampir saja lupa. Soal ucapan tadi. Aku tidak berbohong, sebaiknya kau menjaga dirimu terutama dari gadis-gadis lain. Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak inginkan melihat majikanmu yang satu itu terpuruk. Hanya itu yang tadi ingin kuucapkan. Sekarang aku harus pergi, jika tidak Sakura akan memotong jamnya. Jaa! Ingat perkataanku tadi! ". Ino melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda beriris _sapphire _tersebut dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto memandang punggung majikannya dan sahabat majikannya hingga hilang ditelan keramaian. Detik berikutnya Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda dari yang ia berikan kepada Sakura sebelumnya. Kali ini terlihat manis.

"2 jam ya? Lumayanlah, Akhirnya waktu senggang datang juga"Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto segera mengambil ponsel bututnya dari kantung celana. Lalu menghubungi seseorang.

Tut.. tut... tut..

"Moshi moshi! Akhirnya kau angkat juga!"

"..."

"Seperti biasa, saat ini aku sedang ada waktu senggang. Sekitar 2 jam. Jadi bisakah kita bertemu di kedai Ichiraku?"

"..."

"Baiklah, ah dan jangan lupa. Bawa peralatan yang baru saja kukirimkan"

"..."

"Yosh! Ku tunggu kau!"

"..."

"Hahaha.. kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu _Dattebayo_! Sudahlah cepat kau pergi ke kedai!"

"..."

"Bye!"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Dia memasukkan ponselnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan area parkir mall menggunakan mobil Sakura.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai di Kedai Ichiraku. Kedai Ramen langganannya. Naruto memasuki kedai itu. Aroma yang khas langsung menyeruak memasuki hidungnya. Naruto tertawa kecil, dia memegang perutnya yang sudah mulai ramai.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, aku harus mencari seseorang dulu. Setelah itu, kita bisa merasakan nikmatnya ramen bersama-sama!"

"Yo! Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh kearah suara. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Dengan semangat 45nya, Naruto segera menghampiri Shikamaru dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah kau bawa peralatannya?"

"Hn, tapi apa kau yakin. Kau akan membawa semua peralatan ini?"

"Yup! hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Lagipula, aku dengar mereka sudah bergerak. Kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai terus sepertinya saat ini"

"Hn, tak kuduga mereka akan bergerak lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Lalu bagaimana dengan majikanmu? Apa dia tidak curiga?"

Naruto tediam sesaat. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Ino. '_Aku tidak berbohong, sebaiknya kau menjaga dirimu terutama dari gadis-gadis lain. Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak inginkan melihat majikanmu yang satu itu terpuruk.'_. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya. Apa benar Sakura menyukainya?

Shikamaru mendecak. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada majikanmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kulihat, akhir akhir ini kau sering tersenyum sendiri saat aku menanyakan tentang gadis itu. Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Hahaha, entahlah Shikamaru. Aku tidak yakin"

"Hah! Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Tapi kau harus ingat resikonya"

"Resiko ya?"

"Hn, resiko jika keluarga Haruno mengetahui jika kau anak Namikaze Minato"

"Huft, aku tau"

** .Continued**...

What! Fic macam apa ini? Sudah tidak enak di baca, gak nyambung lagi?

Wkwkwkwk... gomen kalo memang seperti itu. Saya berusaha sebisa mungkin loh. #gaknannya

Ya udah.. kita langsung ke inti pertanyaan.

Mind to Review? Gak wajib sih, tapi kalau bisa aja.. ^^

#Cicikana18#


End file.
